


Duet

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My hands? You kissed my hands the night before you left, when you thought I was asleep-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South Flashfiction on Livejournal (sex in public challenge). A sequel to Flying Solo by Estrella.

“Mmm, Christ, Frase, never thought you’d—”

“It’s not as though we’ve never shared a bathroom stall before, Ray—”

“Yeah, Welsh didn’t even bat an eye that time, but—oh, fuck, if he comes in now—”

“—he might get the wrong idea.”

“You mean the right one. Oh, Jesus, do that again.”

“Hmm. What?”

“That thing you just did, you know what. Tongue. There. Now.”

“I don’t remember you being this—demanding—”

“—‘s my middle name, what are you—”

“—before I left—mmm, yes, that’s—oh—”

“Yeah, well, that’s what you get for showin’ up in the middle of the _afternoon_—”

“oh—”

“—in the middle of the fucking _station_—”

“please—”

“Earlier flight, my ass. You just wanted to see the look on my face when you walked into the bullpen—”

“Wanted—to—surprise you—”

“—wanted to watch me lose it with the Duck Brothers looking on.”

“—ah, God! I wanted to see _you. _Couldn’t wait—”

“When Frannie hugged you, I almost lost it. Wanted to pry her off you and—”

“Mmmph—”

    
 

“You think she would’ve got the clue if I’d slipped you the tongue in the middle of the bullpen?”

“I would imagine—”

“—and maybe I wasn’t demanding before, but that’s mainly because I was fucking speechless, you know, couldn’t believe we were, that you were, that you—touch me, yeah, _harder_—”

“That I was what?”

“God. Fuck. Don’t _stop_—”

“That I was what?”

    
 

“Ray.”

“All right, okay, couldn’t believe that you wanted this. Wanted me. So? Can you go back to, ah—”

“Ray, you—”

“What?”

“You have—no idea, do you?”

  


    
 

  
“So tell me.”

“It’s—ah, harder without the intervening—distance.”

“Yeah, I get that. I do. I could, uh, close my eyes. Nah, that’s dumb.”

“It’s just—”

“Here, I’ll get you started. Help you out. You were—ah—_restless_ without me. Hm. Pretty restless _with_ me, too—”

“Ray—yes—”

“You were _lonely_ without me.”

“I was. I hated being away from you—”

“You _missed_ me.”

“Yes, God, I missed you. Every day. Every night.”

“What’d you miss? Huh?”

“oh—I missed—”

“You miss my mouth? Yeah?”

“yes—mmm—”

“My hands? You kissed my hands the night before you left, when you thought I was asleep—”

“oh, please, yes, there—”

“—god, Frase, missed touching you—”

“—don’t stop—”

“And what about this? You miss this?”

“oh—Ray, we—”

“You know what I did yesterday after I heard your message? I came in here—”

“—we—”

“—and I thought about us in here, just like this, just like this—”

“—we shouldn’t—”

“—you got on your knees, and it was your hand on me, your mouth—”

“ohhhh—”

“—the way you know I love it, slow and deep, until, oh Christ, you got no _idea_ how much I need this, need you—”

  


    
 

  
“No, hold up, stop. Get up.”

“What are you—”

“Shh.”

“But—”

    
 

“_God, _Ray.”

“Shh, just relax. That’s it, yeah. Let me show you what it felt like. And I’ll close my eyes, so you can keep telling me. Tell me how you missed me, huh?”

_“Ray!” _

**Author's Note:**

> First published May 2004.


End file.
